(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel, and in particular, a reel which allows single positioning of a cord or multiple positioning of a cord.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional type of positioning a cord within a reel is the application of steel beads. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the reel A10 comprises a front cover A1, a spiral spring A2, a sliding seat A3, a transmission cord A4, a positioning steel bead A5 and a rear cover A6. In this conventional structure, the sliding seat A3 contains the spiral spring to restore the transmission cord A4 to its original position. The steel bead A5 slides within the sliding seat A3 so as to position the cord A4. The bottom section of the sliding seat A3 has a passage A31 so that the steel bead A5 could roll, engage and disengage within the passage A31.
The drawbacks of the conventional reel are as follows:
1. The constant engagement, disengagement and high speed rolling of the steel bead causes wear to the passage. When a gap forms between the passage and the steel bead, the function for engagement is lost.
2. In view of the above, noise will occur when the gap is widened. The precision of engagement and disengagement is depending on the precision of the gap formed between the steel bead and the passage. Due to wear of the passage, precision control may not be possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning rod structure for a reel which could mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.